Slytheron T. Sniperdragon
Slytheron 'Thor' Sniperdragon is an Earth-born Atlan since his father Zeus created the plane of Aion. Chosen for the throne, it seems in his father's eyes that Slyther was able to come up with solutions at a logical extent that would be considered more peaceful than what could he said for his brother, Set, who then became the devil on his own standards. Had Set been given such a position, he would be viewed upon as a tyrant, destroying the image and reputation of the Sniperdraconian collective on Earth. Thus the position was given to Slyther instead. Slyther Sniperdragon is a seasoned, battle-hardened war veteran and hero to his people. More times than not, he volunteered happily to protect and defend those who otherwise cannot. He may be the last beacon of light that connects the Atlans and the humans in a peaceful co-existence, for whatever happens on Earth, remains Slyther's responsibility alone, and he judges accordingly. He has made friends and enemies in the past, but no other enemy greater than the shadowy powers that be. And his greater enemy is camoflauged under human flesh. It is also noted that Slyther has a high position in the Galactic Nations as a fellow chairman and councillor, usually operates around the big table of ambassadors and generals from his other allied forces in the Galactic Nations Security Council(GNSC), he is also the highest ranked military official in both the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps, and the STAG Initiative, both as Grand Marshall(SKMC), and STAG(Supreme Commander)... Alignment *Neutral Titles (Also known as) *God-Emperor of Aion (2012 series - Either paragon, purge or renegade ending) *Emperor of Mars (2012 series - renegade ending aftermath) *Shadowlord/Dark Emperor (2012 series - rengade ending aftermath) *45th President of the United States (2012 series - paragon ending, permanent term // 46th POTUS if Trump/Clinton wins the 2016 elections) *God-King of Aion (Pre-2012 series) *Military Governor/Head of Government *Grand Marshall (SKMC) *Supreme Commander (STAG) *U.S. Special Forces Commander (Temporarily, prior to defection) *Prince of the East (Pre-era, before coronation) *Grand Deity of Aion *His Excellency Nationality *Earth Sniperdraconian *Sniperdraconian American (Formerly) *Martian Sniperdraconian (If 2012's renegade ending is achieved...) Orientation *Galactic Nations - Chairman/Councillor *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion - God-Emperor *Sniperdragon Kingdom Military (Aion) - Military Governor/Head of Government *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Grand Marshall/General of the Army *STAG Initiative - Supreme Commander *U.S. Special Forces - Commander (Formerly) Arsenal *Slyther can use any weapon he prefers. His combat primaries usually involve a STAG AK-X 74 Dragon assault rifle, a STAG OICW, and most times than not, he would use the recent STAG prototype, the XM-75000 Lance Railgun/Anti-Material rifle whenever sniping his opponents from afar. *His secondary sidearms are usually the P-950 akimbo, like his wife. He also refers to his handy Godslayer 55. modified STAG Lightning Hawk pistol, which is the most legendary, yet severely overpowered pistols ever known in the Atlan arsenal. Before it's transformation into an energy pistol, the Godslayer 55. was the OP rough equivalent of the Desert Eagle... *His melee involves swords that can be usually the primaries that mortal men would have to use two hands in order to wield properly. He used to use the Sword of Aeons, but since then discarded the blade and resorted to instead using either the Lament of Atlas when in light form, or the Wrath of Zerstörer when putting his dark side to full fruition. When it comes to sidearms, he'll usually use an Atlanium broadsword, or a STAG combat knife. History (To be added) Political Career Slyther was never a man who had too much interest in politics, nor did he care for religion. However, the public outcry and pleas from around the Earth have called his attention to intervene and meet regimes head-on with gun and blade. He is just the kind of Atlan who wishes to make a positive change for the better. Fighting the 'good fight' along with his fellow freedom fighters and other rebels who defy the powers of oppression and defend the downtrodden. Perhaps it was the corruption of the United States that forced him to be the man he is now? Maybe. Though he certainly has brighter virtues than his former allies so to say, and since then dismissed anything they've said about him to be mere instruments of hoax. Perhaps his enemy was attempting a ponzi scheme? Maybe, but due to the shadowy attempts of trying to declaw Slyther of his military defenses and hopefully defeat him, which is very unlikely, he now has little hope and regard for humanity, making STAG his reality in it's first task to combat genocide and domestic gang violence. However he and his STAG Initiative ascended to a higher calling. After the victories against US legislature bills SOPA and PIPA, it became evidently clear to Slyther that the United States in fact, wanted to take over the world. In which he may have found a loose ally in the Anonymous collective. Anonymous is no personal ally of Slyther, but perhaps Anonymous re-inspired the hope he needed, and to re-assure that he is still fighting the good fight. He also followed the guidance of Anonymous until he eventually found his enemies, the perpetrators behind the 2011 anti-SKMC attacks. Slyther has since then, been at war with political corruption and corporate terrorism. He also is against the enemies of Anonymous, and any personal enemies of his who threaten their special form of anarchy, the authentic interests of his people, and himself. As of late 2016, Slyther grew heinous towards the Anglo-Saxon and Aryan cultures, it is known that he antagonizes white supremacy movements and challenges them with proto-military confrontation. The deaths of white supremacists have been many by the touch of his blade, and done so with ultraviolence and extreme prejudice. For instance, any hate crimes, death threats, and/or murders of civil rights activists by the Ku-Klux Klan (KKK) have been typically punished by a mass death sentence. The Atlans hate the KKK to it's core and will do anything in their mission for the complete, total annihilation and dispersal of the KKK, regardless if American laws permit the right to speak freely or not. Should the policies of Donald Trump be met, the American people will fall victim to the unbridled, imperial wrath of the Atlas Defense Force, obligated under Slyther's command. If such a harsh course of action is taken, America will not survive the tides of Atlan and Zynite retribution... Slyther has also antagonized Hillary Clinton's policies, like thousands of others, accusing her as a pathological liar. If should the Trans-Pacific Partnership agreement be put out of commission and rejected by congressial apathy, it gives enough time for the GN forces to effectively dismantle the US government of it's purest corruption and hopefully restore the world peace, and the power returned to the people. Should TPP pass, all purpose on Earth would become irrelevant to this end, Slyther acknowledges the humans have just committed suicide by allowing corporate terror to dictate jurisdiction. To this end, Slyther holds Barack Obama, Chrystia Freeland, and other TPP signers accountable for the chaos that will likely happen if it should occur. Either case, Slyther will still pursue justice, dealing with such signers harshly. Because Slyther will not tolerate corporations being in power and jurisdiction of anything, period. Even if Slyther's policy of destruction involves wiping out all of life on Earth to stop the corporate axis of evil. This is why Slyther vowed support to the Bernie Sanders campaign and Gary Johnson's. Hoping that one of these candidates would win because they deal the less damage than what can be said for Trump and Hillary. If anything, both Sanders and Johnson would likely finish off the TPP shady deal in a one-hit two blow, guaranteed... Military Service Records (To be replaced for later) Relatives *Zeus Sniperdragon - Father *Soren Sniperdragon - Mother *Shadow Sniperdragon - Wife/Spouse *Cinnamon Sniperdragon - Sister-In-Law *Eclipse Blackdragon - Brother-In-Law *Cameron Blackdragon - Sister-In-Law *Ra Sniperdragon - Brother *Obelisk Sniperdragon - Brother *Horus Sniperdragon - Brother *Ismael Sniperdragon - Brother/Sister *Set Sniperdragon - Brother *Krayt Sniperdragon - Brother *Kail Sniperdragon - Brother *Alex Sniperdragon - Sister-In-Law *Claire Sniperdragon - Niece *Kell Sniperdragon - Nephew *Roy Sniperdragon - Son *Anayru Sniperdragon - Daughter From Light to Darkness As hinted in Political Career, Slyther indeed had bright hopes of virtue and the will to protect humanity from domestic and foreign threats, however the role of hero did not play well for his part when he was convinced the humans did not appreciate his commitments enough, and claims he did all the work to save their lives from jeopardy, and gets rather confrontational with the following response "The humans are against us? Fuck 'em. We'll kill 'em all, and we'll show them the dragon's nest is not a den to fuck with!". This path took a drastic turn for the worst. They say that when you feel alone and isolated for so long, that pain and fear will eventually transform into hatred, and hatred will shape the world. It also alters one's perspectives of looking at good and evil, to be convinced that the humans indeed were the real threat, but his fellow Atlan councillors knew of this beforehand, and warned him about their enemies hiding in the facade of humanity, Slyther eventually adapted to the power of darkness, does not overall make him evil as a whole, for the actions he may have done or may have to do in order to protect the balance can be judged as a necessary evil. There is still a virtue of him left that convinces him he should protect the weak at all costs while having little regard for the majority of brainwashed humans, condeming them to their fate. Slyther Sniperdragon, the recently ascended shadowlord, cannot be reasoned with, not even from his former colleagues in the USMC. Slyther possesses a strong hatred for corruption of any banner, be it either racist or zionist. The fact Slyther may be a proven anti-zionist does not mean he is anti-semetic, however in most cases, he has proven himself to be anti-fascist, and anti-oppression. With help from malevolent forces of another whom he was at war against, the very same perpetrators and provocateurs from behind the 2011 attacks, apparently aid his former protégé. Of the heavy losses USMC has suffered in the times they went Blue-On-Blue with Slyther and his SKMC, Slyther slaughtered their grunts without a moment's hesitation and will certainly do so again, whether his attackers be Ultor, USMC, MJ-12 or even ADVENT. Ever since the breaking point, Slyther has since then denounced his closest ally, the Field Marshall of his VIP status and isolated him away from future Sniperdraconian military projects, intel and technology. Though his enemy has limited intel on Slyther and his movements, and only asserts his own lies to narrate the history of the Sniperdragon Kingdom, also trying to narrate about the kingdom itself commencing acts of domestic terrorism. Slyther in response, has highlighted his former partner, now enemy, is a liar for pro-US and NWO propaganda and started a wiki of his own, to describe Sniperdraconian history best in what a human impersonator couldn't possibly have done without Slyther's mind and oversight. The opposing wikia however, was tarnished. The reasons for the removal of the Infinite Void wikia were currently unknown, but it would be safe to assume it was by author request at the revelation of witnessing this wiki become fully operational, and to assume Slyther's former protégé has attempted information warfare, and lost, declaring a total victory for the Sniperdragon Kingdom... However, the wars do not end with his protégé and his closet general. Another mercenary force proclaiming itself to be a military simulation group, however the name of the group will not be publically announced at this time, was responsible for making Slytheron the monster he is today. 2011, was a direct violation of cease-fire. The GN forces not knowing who the perpetrators behind the attacks on the military funerals and Slyther's further campaign to combat corporate terrorism, this neglected the reputation of humanity hence no-one was been able to credit the monsters behind such attacks. To this end, Slyther introduced the STAG Initiative, an elite paramilitary and special forces branch with access to terrifying technology that is more imperial than any other condone by humanity so far, even the Sniperdraconian STAG outpowers the US military by whole. Thus began the events of 2012 - The Rapture, a private machinima web-series only shown to Slyther's most trusted and VIP personnel, as well as any other ally to the Sniperdragon Kingdom who have proven themselves against fascism and corruption before. The web-series featured events that humanity was either enslaved or killed by the Sniperdraconian Empire, as punishment for the assault on Slyther's efforts to fight for the greater good. To this end, STAG invaded Ireland, Rome, Russia and other potential hotspots across the United States and other countries to hopefully track down and assassinate Slytheron's attackers. However, the president of Russia, succeeded after Vladimir Putin, Cameron Blackdragon and her FSO commander, Viktor Lopotev managed to escape the pressure of the STAG crackdown in Moscow. They have managed to reach the Sniperdraconian homeland and questions were raised. First greeted by Garrus Knight, the acting commander of STAG during the time, and not greeted in a very pleasant manner, thankfully Slytheron told Garrus to stand down and discuss further diplomacy terms with Cameron and her husband in the late arrival, Autarch Eclipse Blackdragon of the Blackdraconian Dominion. Eclipse proposed to Slyther that both parties, STAG and I-EMF can work together to track down the vagabond criminals responsible for all that has transpired during 2011, and put an end to their fascist rebellion once and for good. The events that have lead to the production of the web-series, 2012 - The Rapture, and current production of the present season 2012 - Retaliation, has made Slyther Sniperdragon a more cold and heartless brute. With past feelings of betrayal, being victim to deception, corruption and hate, Slyther does not care what happens to humanity anymore. To this end, he concluded ending his support for the protection and survival of humanity, and treat them as such, like wild animals who deserve to be shot, as referrenced from his fellow brethren, hunting humans is like a Sniperdraconian blood-sport. It is proven that the humans of Earth and their intelligence prime are deemed inferior to the way of Atlan, Auroran and Zynite logic. Thus the three parties known for holding the reputation of being evolved, and advanced civilizations across the entire omniverse. From now on, Slyther focuses on the defense of the Sniperdraconian and Auroran people, as well as anyone allied to him. Future recruitments into the Sniperdraconian military from the ranks of humanity are to be thoroughly indoctrinated and extensively trained not to trust their fellow humans. Not to the fullest that would be, and to be prone to the deception of zionist and fascist practices, dismissing them as lies and misinformation, as the Sniperdraconian elite likes to call 'propaganda' from the human elite, be it that of government, religious and corporate jurisdictions. It is impossible to infiltrate Slyther through the closest means possible through illegal espionage and grand treason, ever since then, he has shut his doors on humanity, preventing further damage to the stability of the intergalactic economy... Due to the terrifying size of the Sniperdraconian Empire and the Blackdraconian Collective, humanity has no chance of defending itself should retribution and military justice be sought, to compensate for the damages done to any party. Such direct confrontation to either Slyther or Eclipse, and/or angering them as such is a death wish for anyone brave or stupid enough to try... Trivia *Slyther(pronounced 'Sly-thuur') is the incorrect spelling of Slifer, which was the original name of the sky dragon from the yu-gi-oh series. Not to be confused with Slytherin from the Harry Potter series, his first and full name is Slytheron... *Slyther's middle name Thor is also the name of the Norse God of Lightning... *Slyther has been referred to by his fellow agents in a joke phrase, the Sniperdraconian equivalent of movie actor, Chuck Norris. However, Slyther tends to correct that, knowing the fact Bruce beated Chuck in the movie 'Way of the Dragon', and deters himself collectively as Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Arnold Schwartzenegger, and the Hulk, all in one can of badassery...